De Seattle a París
by Galentina
Summary: Sam se entera que su mejor amiga y su novio salen a escondidas. ¿Qué es lo que hará? Irse de Seattle lo más pronto que pueda, y comenzar una nueva vida. Diez años después, Freddie y Carly deciden viajar a Paris, y por cosas de la vida ven a Sam en las portadas de las revistas, ¡Se ha vuelto una supermodelo!. Freddie y Carly comienzan a buscarla, en busca de explicaciones.
1. Prólogo

* _Historia Seddie, había subido esta historia en otra cuenta, pero esta vez la intención es concretarla. ¡Espero que lean y les guste! Que no se pierda el gusto por Seddie, lectores.*_

 **Prólogo**

El teléfono sonaba constantemente. Explicaciones, claro, era lo que intentaban excusar. Un engaño, falsedad, años de sonrisas falsas y amistades fraudulentas. ¿Cuál era el punto de burlarse de mí? Digo, existen muchas maneras de conseguir un chico guapo siendo Carly Shay, pero no… tenía que ser Freddie Benson, el único imbécil del que me había enamorado. Fotos, grabaciones, lo tenía todo en mis manos, y mis ojos no dejaban de lagrimear deseando que todo fuese sólo un mal sueño. Desbloqueé mi teléfono y escuché la nota de audio que había dejado Freddie.

— ¡Sam! Recuerda que hoy es la cena con Carly. No te quedes dormida, por favor. Ambos tenemos un anuncio super importante que hacerte. Te quiero.

Me reí un poco ante tanta hipocresía. Sentí tanta rabia que no pude contener un grito ahogado que salía de mi diafragma a toda intensidad. Rompí todas las fotos que me había dado Amanda de ellos en la cama, de ellos besándose, de ellos… siendo "ellos". Luego… rompí en llantos hasta quedarme dormida.

Desperté cerca de las 7 p.m., con los ojos horriblemente hinchados y todo el maquillaje de ojos que me había puesto en la mañana corrido y pegoteado en la almohada blanca.

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? No tenía amigos, no tenía padre, mi madre… se había ido al Caribe con su nuevo novio y yo… estaba aquí, totalmente sola.

La supuesta cena de estos idiotas era dentro de dos horas más. Debía irme antes de que se dieran cuenta de mi ausencia y viniesen a buscarme aquí. Tenía ahorrados aproximadamente 800 dólares de aquella vez que trabajé de mesera en aquel lugar el cual el dueño era el estúpido exnovio de mi madre.

Me iría… pero ¿a dónde?

Recordé a mi tía Greta, que vivía en Francia, y que siempre había sido tan cariñosa conmigo. Una vez, hace 4 años atrás, me había dicho que, si quería ir a estudiar a Francia, sería bienvenida en su casa.

Busqué entre mis contactos a ver si aún guardaba su número.

Lo encontré. Tía Greta. Marqué, impaciente de que me contestara.

— ¿Aló? **—** respondió ella, con la intranquilidad que uno contesta cuando un número desconocido te marca.

— Tía, soy yo, Samantha. Esto le parecerá extraño… pero ¿sería mucha molestia si me quedo en su casa un par de días? Voy de viaje a París…

Tras una larga conversación de 20 minutos de preguntas y respuestas, conseguí que mi Tía accediera a mi petición. Agarré un poco de ropa, y tomé un taxi al aeropuerto, rumbo al primer vuelo que me llevara lejos de Seattle, lejos de todo lo que me hizo daño.


	2. Capítulo 1

_*Espero que les guste la historia, me gustaría continuarla.*_

 **Capítulo 1**

Me desperté con la alarma que repetía el mismo tono desde que tengo memoria. La apagué un poco cabreado ante tanto escándalo que producía la misma. ¿Qué día era? Ah, claro… Viernes, el gran Viernes.

Entré al baño para darme una ducha que lograse despertarme por completo, pero eso nunca era suficiente. Hacía falta cafeína y unas tostadas calientes para que mi humor pudiese mejorar un poco.

Aún no podía creer que hoy cumplía 26 años. Diez años desde que…

— ¡Estoy afuera, mueve tu pequeño trasero y ven a abrirme!

Se oyó una voz femenina detrás de mi puerta cuando me colocaba los pantalones. Me sequé un poco el cabello con la toalla, y fui a abrirle a aquella castaña que hacía que mis días no fuesen tan terribles como esperaría que fuesen.

— Buenos días, Carly. ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Emocionadísima! —exclamó ella entrando.

Traía puesto un vestido holgado color verde, que combinaban a la perfección con sus típicos tacones negros. Además, llevaba un cárdigan negro largo, que utilizaba para abrigarse los fríos días de invierno. Finalizando su atuendo, cargaba en los antebrazos bolsas que no parecían que le hiciesen mucho peso.

— Hoy viajaremos a la ciudad del amor, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Porque yo no! Ah, y ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te he traído unos regalos, espero que te gusten.

Dejó las bolsas en la mesa principal de mi departamento y caminó hasta caer en el sofá que había en la sala de estar. Se sacó ambos zapatos y suspiró aliviada.

— ¡No sabes todo lo que he caminado! Dios… ¿Desde cuándo Seattle es un lugar de tantos turistas? No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que hubo tanta gente caminando por el centro de la ciudad. — hizo una pausa para respirar. Me miró con una sonrisa traviesa — ¡Anda! ¿Qué esperas para abrir tus regalos?

La miré, un poco divertido ante su entusiasmo. Comencé a abrir las bolsas que ella había traído. En la primera había un traje, color azul marino, con una corbata color mostaza. Me extrañó que Carly me comprase un traje, ya que estoy seguro de que ella tenía la certeza de que los trajes no escaseaban en mi guardarropa.

— ¿Un traje?

— ¡Sííí! Tienes que verte guapo en la gala a la que fuimos invitados. Recuerda que es un evento super importante con gente super exclusiva.

— ¡Super! —reí un poco con la ocurrencia de esta mujer— Me lo pondré entonces, gracias.

— ¡Aún te quedan por abrir! Apúrate, me estoy aburriendo.

Abrí la segunda bolsa que contenía una cámara fotográfica. Por un momento, quedé helado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tomaba una cámara entre mis manos, que me impactó la idea de volver a tener una. Entonces la recordé. Sam…

— Carly, sabes que ya no…

— Lo sé —me interrumpió—. Te he regalado una cámara para que saques las mejores fotos en París. Es una buena oportunidad para volver a retomar lo que tanto te encantaba cuando éramos jóvenes. Ya es momento de superar aquello de Sam… han pasado alrededor de 10 años, y ella no volverá…

Las últimas dos palabras hirieron un poco la esperanza que tenía de que algún regresaría. Pero Carly tenía razón, ella no volvería. Me senté al lado de Carly, y suspiré profundamente. La miré y la comisura de mis labios hizo un intento de sonreir. Ella imitó mi acto y me dio un pequeño abrazo.

— Soy tu mejor amiga Freddie. A mi también me dolió mucho que Sam se halla ido de un día para otro, pero… simplemente pasó. Ahora debemos vivir en el presente. Ambos trabajamos para una de las más prestigiosas firmas de moda del estado, ganamos mucho dinero, y creo que es momento de darle una oportunidad a Marilyn. ¡La chica se muere por ti! Además, no puedes quedarte soltero para toda la vida, ¿no crees?

— Tienes razón, Carly. Es sólo que… mi corazón aún la quiere. Daría lo que fuese por una explicación. Pero no tenemos nada…

— Es tiempo de dejarla ir…

Sí, quizá era tiempo de dejarla ir. Diez años eran suficientes para esperar a alguien que jamás regresaría.

— ¿A qué hora es el vuelo?


End file.
